


Explosions

by Titti



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love comes in many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions

Sometimes love simmers, building up slowly until you realize that you truly love the person you're with. Sometimes, love explodes, rocking you like an earthquake in the middle of the night. And sometimes, things just explode in your face.

Lana sighed, and slumped down on her bed. "Jason left me, and I'm alone again."

Usually Chloe would be more patient, she had always tried to be the bigger person when they had been dealing with Clark, consoling Lana even though Chloe hated Lana since she always got what she wanted, but today was not a good day. Today was the day she had seen Clark kiss Lois, and she wasn't sure who she wanted to kill first, but since she couldn't truly kill either of them, she took it out on the only person present. "Would you get over yourself? You had Whitney and you let him go. You had Clark and you strung him along until he changed his mind. You had Jason and kept flirting with Lex. It's your fucking fault if you're alone."

Lana frowned. "Why are you treating me like this? I thought you liked me."

"I do-" All right, a lie, but Chloe couldn't deal with tears at the moment. "-but I can't stand the martyr routine, at least not today." She grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to the bed, before sitting down. "What the hell is your problem? Why do you keep driving them away? Is it so you can complain? No, tell me, really, 'cause I can't see any other reason."

Lan dipped her head and looked at the other girl from under her long eyelashes. "Because I never wanted any of them," she said in a tiny voice. "Because I want someone I can't have."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh god, not another impossible love! I bet you can have anyone, as long as you go up to him and kiss him. But of course you can't do that because then you would have nothing to bitch... umph..."

Nothing in the world could have prepared her for the kiss. It was one of those explosions you never expect, but explode it did, and Chloe still hated the pity act, but maybe she might learn to love the rest, especially if Lana continued to kiss her that way.


End file.
